Lady Godiva
by Chillis
Summary: Cuando Sir Arthur se niega a bajar los impuestos del pueblo de Coventry, Inglaterra; su esposa, Madame Françoise toma las riendas de la situación de manera inesperada. One-shot. Advertencia: Desnudez implícita.


**One-shot inspirado por la leyenda de Lady Godiva~ Más que nada cuando vi el video de "Lady Godiva" de Alex Day/Nerimon. **

**Los personajes no son míos :V Disfruten la lectura~ **

**Lady Godiva**

Coventry, Inglaterra, 1043**  
><strong>

-¡Arthur, c'est très ridicule!- argumentó Françoise Kirkland, née Bonnefoy, mientras regañaba a su esposo, quien estaba llevando la contabilidad del pueblo, ya que él era el mayor benefactor de Coventry, Inglaterra, y de muchos monasterios y condados del reino. Sus vivaces ojos azules mostraban su enojo hacia su esposo quien la ignoraba fácilmente, sumergido en las cuentas y el dinero. -¡Mon Dieu, Arthur! Tienes que bajarle el impuesto a la gente de Coventry, quienes a duras penas pueden sobrevivir la semana…

Arthur suspiró y alzó su mirada esmeralda de los papeles y la posó en la figura de su esposa. Su cabello rubio platinado estaba asegurado en un rodete, típico de ella, aunque sabía que podía llegar hasta las rodillas de la susodicha.

-My dear, como benefactores de Coventry, tenemos que recibir algo a cambio de todas esas obras que hemos financiado, mayormente a tu insistencia.- dijo Sir Arthur alzando una poblada ceja mientras señalaba los papeles que cubrían su escritorio de caoba. Françoise frunció el ceño, y Arthur solo atinó a ver lo bella que se veía cuando se enojaba, cosa que había creado varias disputas banales entre la pareja. –No hay nada que me hará cambiar de opinión.

-¡Monsieur, tienes que bajar esos impuestos, maintenant!

-You'd have to ride through Coventry NAKED, before I change my ways! - Gruñó Arthur antes de volver su atención hacía las cuentas. Françoise bufó, alzando la cabeza altaneramente.

-D'accord- dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de la oficina de su esposo.

* * *

><p>Una semana le tomó para organizar todo. Le rogó a toda la gente de Coventry que el día predilecto se abstuvieran de salir de sus casas y asomar su cara por las ventanas mientras ella hacía su reto auto-impuesto.<p>

Las campanas de la iglesia marcaban las diez de la mañana, y Françoise salió del establo de su finca montada en su yegua favorita, Jeanne, sin ropa alguna que la cubriese de los rayos matinales del sol. Suspiró y se armó de valor antes de soltarse el cabello, que había estado en su trenza de noche. Con delicadeza, se cubrió sus atributos frontales con el cabello ondulado; contenta con lo que iba a ganar con este pequeño sacrificio, echó a Jeanne a andar.

No hubo avenida, calle o callejón que no recorrió a caballo. Su cabalgata duró más de lo planeado, ya que se fue despacio, asegurándose que los vecinos no osaran asomarse a ver el espectáculo que estaba armando. Pero a pesar de sus precauciones, hubo un mirón, un albino prusiano, cuyo nombre no puede ser mencionado, pero fue reconocido como el mirón, ya que según su testimonio, se quedó ciego al ver la belleza de la francesa.

Cuando Françoise regresó de su hazaña, su esposo la esperaba a la puerta de los establos, rojo de rabia y vergüenza.

-You did it! –gritó al verla montana sin paños menores -¿Estás loca, Françoise? Exponerte así, por el pueblo, ¿y si alguien te hubiera hecho algo indebido?

-Mon cher, no me diste alternativa. Te lo pedí por las buenas –se excusó Françoise, apeándose del caballo y andando hacia donde estaba su esposo para encararlo. Este repasó la figura de su esposa y el sonrojo volvió al por mayor, antes de tomar una manta que había sacado consigo al enterarse de los hechos y envolvió a su mujer en ella- Me encargué de que nadie saliera de casa cuando hiciera esto. Baja los impuestos de tu gente, s'il vous plaît….

Turquesa chocó con Esmeralda, la mirada de la chica rogaba silenciosamente, y pronto, la determinación de Arthur se desplomó.

-Have it your way –murmuró abrazándola y quitándole las riendas de la yegua para dejarla dentro del establo- Ve a que te den un poco de té caliente, y algo de comer. Lo que menos quiero es que te enfermes.

La sonrisa que Françoise le dedicó fue deslumbrante. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y se fue corriendo a la casa, aquella cascada de cabello rubio danzando en el aire. Arthur la miró irse y suspiró antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-Kirkland, never argue with a woman… -se dijo a sí mismo mientras seguía a su esposa.

Mujeres, ¿Quién las entendía? Pero aun así no puedes vivir sin ellas.

Y nadie se imaginó que aquella audacia de Françoise duraría milenios.

**_C'est Fini_**

* * *

><p><em>C'est très ridicule<em> = **Esto es ridículo**

_Mon Dieu_ **Dios Mio**

_Maintenant = _**Ahora**

_You'd have to ride through Coventry NAKED, before I change my ways! = _**¡Tendrás que cabalgar por Coventry DESNUDA antes de que yo cambie de parecer!**

_D'accord =_ **De acuerdo**

_You did it!_ **¡Lo hiciste! **

_Have it your way _= **Será como tu quieras **

_Never argue with a woman =_ **Nunca discutas con una mujer**


End file.
